Leaf
Leaf, sometimes named Green (ブルー Blue), is a Pokémon Trainer that first appeared as the female playable character of Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Versions, and has since made a number of other appearances in the Pokémon series. She also appeared alongside her male counterpart, Red, in the Super Smash Bros. series, under the basic name of "Pokémon Trainer". First appearing in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, she commands a Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard in battle. As Red's counterpart, she essentially fills the same role as he canonically does: Leaf is a silent Pokémon Trainer who, at the age of ten, manages to defeat Team Rocket and climb the ranks of the Elite Four to become its champion. In Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee! Leaf (named Green in this appearance) seeks to capture Mewtwo. Upon learning that the player has captured the Legendary Pokémon however, she challenges them to a battle and, upon defeat, vows to make the trainer (and thus Mewtwo) her Pokémon. In these games, it appears that Green chose Squirtle as her Starter Pokémon, as she uses a Blastoise in battle while Red uses a Venusaur and Blue a Charizard. In the version of Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Versions, Leaf can be named by the player. Alternatively, the player can choose one of several preset names to give her, with the ones in the English version being: Leaf, Green, Red, Fire, Omi, Jodi, Amanda, Hillary, Makey, Michi, Paula, June, Cassie, Rey, Seda, Kiko, Mina, Norie, Sai, Momo, and Suzi. Her "official" name of Leaf comes from unused data in FireRed and LeafGreen, and was later used by Kotobukiya for their ArtFx J figure of her and Squirtle. Appearances All-Star Heroes Leaf is a playable character in All-Star Heroes. Pokémon Aquamarine & Peridot Versions Leaf is the main Pokémon Trainer in Pokémon Aquamarine & Peridot Versions if the player chooses to be female. If the player chooses to be male, the player will be Red. Leaf also has a friend that the player can name, who serves as her rival in this game. Pokémon Lake Silver Leaf is the playable character in Pokémon Lake Silver should the player chooses to play as her instead of Red. Jake's Super Smash Bros. Leaf, wearing her attire from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Versions, appears in Jake's Super Smash Bros. as one of the many characters that can be randomly summoned via the Assist Trophy item. Upon making her appearance Leaf will throw three Poké Balls onto the stage, releasing three Pokémon to assist the one who summoned her. The Pokémon that can be summoned are the same as those that can be called upon by using the Poké Ball item. ''Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle Leaf returns as an alternate skin for Pokémon Trainer in Galactic Battle. She retains her FireRed, LeafGreen design, but like her male counterpart, also has an alternate based on her appearance in ''Pokémon Let's Go: Pikachu/Eevee. She has been confirmed to make a playable appearance in the game's Story Mode, The Galactic Battle, however, her role in the story is currently unknown. ''Nintendo Gals: Smash Tag Rumble'' Leaf is one of the default roster characters, her Pokemons are Pikachu Libre, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Espeon and Snorlax. Gallery }} }} Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Humans Category:Pokémon (series) Category:The Stories of New Tendo City - Characters Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.